


After the Pitch Meeting

by logos00



Category: Screen Rant Pitch Meetings (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logos00/pseuds/logos00
Summary: Things get naughty.
Relationships: Scriptwriter Guy/Producer Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	After the Pitch Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Come on people, these characters are mfeo, let's make this a thing!

“Amazing!” Producer Guy grins widely. “We’ll get started on the paperwork right away!”

“Great, I can’t wait to work with you on this project!” Scriptwriter Guy replies, grinning even more widely in return.

“Now that that’s settled.” Producer Guy’s face drops into a deadly serious look. “Let’s talk about what you really came here for.” 

“I… No… That’s not what this is about.”

“Isn’t it?” Producer Guy rises from his chair and crosses around the desk to stand over him. “You brought me this ludicrous reboot idea, knowing I’d greenlight it, knowing I’d greenlight anything you give me, and you don’t even want your signing bonus?”

“Stop calling it that.” Scriptwriter Guy shifts his chair away, but he doesn’t stand and he doesn’t leave.

“You like it.” Producer Guy leans back on the edge of the desk and slides one foot up his ankle. “You always play this game with me and then you always end up on your knees.”

“I don’t have to do this anymore, you know.” Scriptwriter Guy sits up and leans in. “Okay, sure, back when I was a nobody in this town, I was desperate enough to… But now, now I’ve got a laundry list of credits to my name! I can go anywhere! I don’t need to give you what you want just to get my movies made.”

“You’re right.” Producer Guy withdraws his foot and steps away a little. “You don’t have to do this. And anyone else would make your movie. There’s the door.”

Scriptwriter Guy slumps back and gives him a look. “Come on, man.”

“What?” Producer Guy’s face is all concern. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Well, I mean, what am I supposed to do with that? How can I keep protesting if you’re telling me to leave?”

“But you want me to be all cool and confident, right, like a big powerful executive?” Producer Guy sits back down in his chair with a huff. “Am I supposed to beg you for it or something?”

“No, of course not,” Scriptwriter Guy sighs. “Just don’t actively kick me out.”

Producer Guy crosses his arms in a pout, and Scriptwriter Guy reaches a hand out to him.

“Can we just try it again? Please?”

A beat passes.

“I don’t know.” Producer Guy uncrosses his arms and stands again. “In fact, I don’t know about any of this. I’m not sure I can work on a movie with someone who takes this kind of negative attitude.”

“Ooo, that’s good,” Scriptwriter Guy mumbles, before widening his eyes with fear. “Oh, no! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you. I do want this deal. I need it. Is there anything I can do to make this right?”

“You know what you can do.” Producer Guy puts his hands on Scriptwriter Guy’s shoulders then sinks to the floor, running his fingers down to settle at Scriptwriter Guy’s fly. “Or rather, what you can let me do.”

Scriptwriter Guy almost sobs, “if this is the only way I can see my art on the big screen.”

“It is.” Producer Guy pulls down the zipper. “And I’ll ruin you in his town if I don’t get what I want.”

“Then do with me what you will.” Scriptwriter Guy scoots his hips forward and puts his hands on the back of Producer Guy’s head. “I don’t know how you keep talking me into this, every single time. That must be so hard to do.”

“Actually, it’s super easy. Barely an inconvenience.”


End file.
